creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Jack and Jill
These journal entries were found with a decapitated body, the identity of which remains unknown at this time. The house has since been condemned. June/15/2009 Just moved into a new house. My things come tomorrow. I find it very unsettling in this house. It's dark and cold everywhere except for under the covers on the couch watching T.V., which is all I brought. Time for sleep now. Tomorrow starts a new life in a new location. June/16/2009 Awoke to strange noises in the other room. I shook it off, seeing as how it is an old house after all. I will get used to it in time. My things arrived today. It took three hours to get it all unpacked and organized. I didn't realize how much I missed my bed until I laid down. I still hear the strange noises occasionally. They sound like whispers. Sometimes I can swear I see shadows out of the corner of my eye. I shake it off and tell myself, "It's just your nerves." Finally time to sleep in my bed once again. June/17/2009, 12:00 AM Woke to the sounds of a woman screaming, as if she was being murdered. It sounded so close. Like it was inside the house. As I lie there I heard footsteps outside of my doorway. I grabbed my gun and swung open my door with my gun at arms length. I searched the entire house. There was nothing. Not one thing out of place. I stayed up for the rest of the night with my gun by my side, listening to the footsteps. June/17/2009 Tried to leave the home to go buy groceries among other things. It seemed I misplaced my keys. I kept looking for about ten minutes and they were back in the first place I looked. As I got home I noticed my room light was on. I ran upstairs and to my surprise it was off. I still hear the whispers. It's almost as if they are talking to me. June/18/2009 The day started off as usual, but the voices are getting clearer. I decided to try and record what they are saying. I went through a few old boxes of mine and found my old tape recorder. Went to the store and bought some tapes for it. Time to see what has been lurking in my new home. June/19/2009 Reviewed the tapes last night. It sounds like a little girl repeating the same sounds over and over. It's the Jack and Jill nursery rhyme. Any person who knows a bit about history could tell you that the Jack and Jill nursery rhyme was about a beheading way back when, so that was a bit creepy. I kept listening and found yet another voice. It was a man's voice. It sounded very distressed and angry, but more like mumbling. I gave it a rest and decided to lurk the internet. While lurking I couldn't shake off the feeling someone was standing over me. I got the idea to look up the house's history. Apparently an eight year old girl was brutally murdered, dismembered, then raped by her father. The father took his own life shortly afterward. Needless to say, I spent the rest of the night in the living room. June/20/2009 I had one of the worst nightmares I could ever imagine. It felt almost real. All I can remember is laying in bed, then a man standing over me, whispering a nursery rhyme, and then swinging an ax at me. After that my spirit stood over my body but there was one problem: it wasn't my body. It was the eight year old girl's. I could do nothing but stand there and watch him violate that child's body. I could feel the pain with each and every swing he took. The whispers keep getting louder. I'm thinking of going to a psychologist. I'm also going to try to sleep in my room again tonight. The couch makes me too sore. June/21/2009 Awoke to more screaming. Saw a figure standing over me when I woke up. It didn't move. It was just standing there. I freaked out and tried to make a run for it. The door was locked. It wouldn't open either. Something-whatever it is-doesn't want me to leave this place. I can still hear the screaming. The whispers. I tried taking a shower despite the fact I was still scared shitless. When I got out, I saw his face in the mirror. Not going to take another shower unless that mirror is gone. I don't give a damn how nasty it is. The shadows and whispers still keep me up anyway. June/22/2009 As the hours pass, I can still feel the presence following me as I move around the house. Watching me. Always behind me. It never leaves. The whispers. They are all the same. Jack and Jill. I've actually grown to like the melody. I sing along occasionally, but when I do they stop. I can't leave. My internet is gone. The phone won't work. I have no contact to the outside world. Someone... help me. June/23/2009 She has revealed her face to me now. Bloody. Scarred. She said I will suffer the same fate she has. She's watching me as I write this. Her father is watching as well. He has the ax. They are singing together, too. Jack and Jill went up the hill... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Ghosts Category:Diary/Journal Category:Historical Archive Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment